The invention relates to a sensor component with a coded magnetic transmitter and associated sensor device, positioned such that they can be moved relative to each other and wherein the magnetic transmitter is arranged inside a diamagnetic or paramagnetic case that is closed relative to the sensor device.
A known sensor component of this type (German Patent 38 44 578 C2) comprises two magnetic transmitters that are axially coupled via a torsion shaft and, as circular rings, are provided with a magnetic coding in a circumferential direction as scale for the torsion angle. The torsion shaft is part of a steering gear for motor vehicles and, together with other steering parts and drive parts, is positioned rotatably inside a bearing housing. In the radial range of the magnetic transmitter, the gear housing is provided with an opening through which a magnetic-field sensitive sensor, belonging to a sensor component that is flanged onto the outside of the gear housing, extends close to the cylindrical shell surfaces of the magnetic transmitter. This kind of configuration protects the magnetic transmitters against outside influences. However, at least one through opening, as well as a seal between the sensor component and the gear housing must be provided at a predetermined location.